Here comes the bride
by jannymaconie
Summary: Jac and Jonny are finally about to tie the knot. But with it being a janny wedding will it go according to plan? Jac and Jonny have been together for a while and unlike the TV show Jac isn't pregnant.


He looked at his clock. It was 7am. It had been a long night and he didn't think he was going to get any sleep after Jac had left last night. He could feel the nerves starting to take over. Although he wasn't nervous because he was unsure if he had made the right decision, for he was sure he had and that today would be the best day of his life. He was nervous in case that beautiful woman who he loved so much changed her mind. Jac and his relationship had never been simple and it would just be like her to leave him standing at the altar alone. "Stop it" he kept telling himself every time he had these thoughts. "She has picked you! She wants you" which was true as their relationship had been going well since his proposal 8 months ago. No hiccups, which it has to be said was unusual for them. This was going to be the best day of his life; he could tell.

The next minute there was a knock at the door. Jonny sprung out of bed and ran to answer it. It was Mo, his best mate.

"I thought you are supposed to be at Jac's?" he greeted her.

"Yes, I am I'm on my way now." She replied thrilled at how she had been welcomed, "but I thought I would just come and say good luck to my best mate before he becomes an honest man."

"I'll never be an honest man" he replied.

"Well, I know that but seriously mate, Good Luck"

"Thanks Mo you are the best, and tell Jac that I love her won't you?"

"Of course I will" she responded as she left.

This brief encounter had caused it to really sink in for Jonny. He was getting married. No, he wasn't just getting married; he was getting married to Jac Naylor.

**Meanwhile at Jac's...**

Where is that woman, I knew I shouldn't have let Jonny have talked me in to having her as my bridesmaid. What was the need for bridesmaids anyway; they just walk down the aisle after you and is that really necessary? She was doing this for him though, that's what she kept telling herself. At least there is no chance of her upstaging me she thought to herself, look on the Brightside. At that there was a knock on the door and as Jac answered it, Mo came barging in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Jac I..."

"Where have you been?" Jac interrupted her.

"Sorry I popped round to see Jonny just to wish him good luck, he says to tell you that he loves you by the way."

"Well I should hope so as we are about to get married." She responded a little bit embarrassed.

"Well should we getting cracking, we have only got 3 hours to make you look beautiful?"

**At Jonny's...**

Back at Jonny's Oliver had just arrived. Oliver was dressed smartly in his suit. The last time he had worn this suit was to his wedding, this he was trying not to think about.

"Thanks again mate for being best man. Especially you know with everything that has happened."

"No problem mate, I'm just happy that someone is finally making an honest woman of Jac Naylor. Anyway I'm also looking forward to the honeymoon."

"Why you aren't coming?" Jonny replied confused.

"No but it will mean that Holby will be a Naylor free zone for two weeks, so thanks mate. You are the one doing us the favour."

"Please do not speak like that about my soon to be wife." Jonny replied jokingly.

When Jonny had arrived at Holby he had never imagine that Oliver would become one of his closest friends and that Jac Naylor would eventually become his wife. Thinking about it; he couldn't be happier.

"Anyway mate, why aren't you dressed? You better hurry up!"

"Ok, I'm going now." Jonny replied running upstairs.

**At Jac's...**

Back at Jac's Elliott had just arrived. Elliott was honoured that Jac had asked him to give her away and even went out and bought a new tie for the occasion. Much to Jac's delight at least it was in keeping with the colour scheme. Elliott had just settled in Jac's front room when Mo came down the stairs in her dress. It was a long purple dress with some detailing around the neckline. She had a silver clasp in her hair and she looked stunning.

"How do I look?" she asked Elliott.

"You look beautiul Mo, simply gorgeous. "

"Why thank you professor." She replied.

"Now where is Jac? " he asked and just as he did so Jac emerged through the door.

Words could not describe how good she looked; Elliott was speechless. She was wearing a long strapless white dress with some floral stiching. It clung to her body showing of her gorgeous figure perfectly. She had matched it with a pair of white high heels and a silver necklace hanging around her neck. Her hair hung loosely around her face with a few strands pinned back with silver clips. She was most definitely going to blow Jonny Macs mind thought Mo.

"Wow, Jac...I mean wow" Elliott stuttered struggling to form proper sentences.

"I take it you like" Jac replied sarcastically.

"Nurse Maconie isn't going to know whats hit him. " Elliott replied.

"Well that's the idea."

"Shall we go?" Elliott asked and they all pilled into the back of the vintage car that Jonny had waiting outside Jac's to take her to the registry office.

**Meanwhile at Jonny's...**

"Are you coming Jonny? We are going to be late?" Oliver yelled up the stairs.

Jonny who had never been on time in his whole life, so it was no surprise that he was running late on his wedding day was in the bathroom fixing his hair, which he had been doing for the past half hour.

"Okay, I'm coming now." he replied. He ran down the stairs nearly tripping on the bottom step he was so excited .

"Let's go!" he shouted to Oliver who came out of the room ready to head out the front door.

"Do you have the rings?" Oliver asked thinking practically, knowing Jonny and knowing that he was bound to forget something.

"No, sugar. Hold on a second" He ran upstairs and shortly after returned with a ring box.

"I think it best if you keep them." He said to Oliver who agreed with him straight away.

He left the door now for the last time a single man. The next time he returned he wouldn't be alone. He would have his wife Jac Naylor on his arm. He couldn't help but smile think about that. He got into the car waiting outside and he too made his way to the registry office.


End file.
